To Home and Back Again
by SWJaggy
Summary: Isabel still hasn't gotten over the death of Alex and is out for her revenge.
1. Default Chapter

Part 1.  
  
Its three weeks after Alex's death and the memorial is still on the fence of the school stadium. It's after school and Isabel is sitting on the stadium seats. Liz comes up to her and sits down.  
  
Liz: I didn't see you in eighth or ninth period today.  
  
Isabel: School's been the farthest thing from my mind lately. I should've just killed Tess when I had the chance to.  
  
Liz: You can't keep doing this to yourself Isabel.  
  
Isabel: I'm not doing anything. I'm just stating the obvious.  
  
Liz: We're here for you Isabel. You don't have to go through this alone. Everyone's really worried about you, especially Max and Michael. Isabel stands up.  
  
Isabel: Well don't okay, because I'm fine. Isabel leaves.  
  
Evans Home  
  
Isabel walks inside. Max and their parents are sitting at the table.  
  
Diane: Hi honey, how are you?  
  
Isabel: Was it you who told Liz Parker to come talk to me?  
  
Max: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Isabel: Don't give me that Max. I stayed after school for a while and then Liz decided to come up and have a little chat with me.  
  
Max: So, what's wrong with that?  
  
Isabel: What's wrong with it is that I don't need you or anyone else for that matter to check up on me.  
  
Max: Iz, seriously I didn't ask Liz to go talk to you. You know how Liz can get. You have to believe me. I was going to go to the Crashdown; do you want to join me?  
  
Isabel: There you go again Max.  
  
Max: What am I doing?  
  
Isabel: You're being sympathetic, so would you just stop? I don't need anyone feeling sympathetic for me or checking up on me okay? I'm fine.  
  
Max: You are not fine. Can you blame any of us for worrying about you?  
  
Isabel: You know I don't need this. I don't see why I even bothered to come home this afternoon. Isabel storms out of the house.  
  
Phillip: Max, what was that all about?  
  
Max: I'm not sure but I think I have an idea.  
  
Crashdown  
  
Max: Hey Liz, can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
Liz: Sure. Liz and Max go to the back room. What's going on Max?  
  
Max: By any chance did you talk to Isabel today?  
  
Liz: I did, why?  
  
Max: Because she came home angry with me. She thought I had told you to go talk to her.  
  
Liz: Max, the only reason I went to talk to her was because she had missed eighth and ninth period and I was worried about her.  
  
Max: I know I'm not getting mad at you. I don't know. I'm just worried about her that's all. She hasn't been acting like herself.  
  
Liz: Max, she lost someone she loved. I'm sure it will take her some time to get over it.  
  
Max: It didn't take you and Maria long to get over it.  
  
Liz: Yea well that's because neither one of us ever dated Alex. He was more like a brother to us. You just need to give Isabel some time. She'll come around.  
  
Max: I hope so. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
Pod Chamber  
  
Isabel is trying to get the granolith started. Alex appears.  
  
Alex: Isabel what are you doing? Isabel: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get the granolith started.  
  
Alex: You know just as well as I do that the granolith can only be used once and Tess all ready used it.  
  
Isabel: All the more reason to get it to work. If only there was a second book like a manual to this or something. Damn it! Mom I need your help, please. Give me something to work with. In the corner of the room a blue light is shinning. Isabel goes to it and inside is a book similar to the first one. I don't believe this.  
  
Alex: What is it?  
  
Isabel: I'm not sure. It looks like a second book to our history. Isabel turns a few pages and stops when she sees a picture of the granolith.  
  
Alex: Is that what I think it is?  
  
Isabel: The granolith. There might be a way back after all.  
  
Alex: Isabel, what ever it is you're thinking, don't.  
  
Isabel: Alex, if this can tell me that there's another way back to where I came from then I'm taking it okay? I will not sit back on Earth while Tess is still out there.  
  
Alex: Okay say you get the granolith to work, what are you going to do?  
  
Isabel: I'm going to find Tess and then kill her.  
  
Alex: But what about Kivar? It will be Vilandra's eyes that will be looking at him and Vilandra will be the one in control.  
  
Isabel: She might've been in control in my past life but I will not let her come back from the dead and have her control me. As for Kivar, if he gets in my way then I'm just going to have to kill him as well.  
  
Alex: Do you even hear yourself? You're all ready starting to sound like Vilandra.  
  
Isabel: Could you not say that name anymore? Vilandra was someone from my past, someone who I am desperately trying to forget about. So can you just drop it?  
  
Alex: Okay, I'm sorry. But can you blame me for being worried? I know that you're just setting yourself up to get hurt.  
  
Isabel: You're just my imagination so how would you know?  
  
Alex: I know. Trust me Isabel please don't go through with this.  
  
Isabel: I don't have a choice. I can't let Tess get away with your murder. I won't. Make sure Max finds this. Isabel tosses the book into the cave wall hole where she found it.  
  
Alex: I'll always be with you.  
  
Isabel: I know. I hope you understand why I have to do this.  
  
Alex: I do but I don't agree with it. I just don't want you to get hurt.  
  
Isabel: I'll be fine. Isabel touches the granolith and within seconds she is inside it. The countdown begins and in three seconds the spaceship leaves Earth. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
The next day Max goes to the Crashdown looking for Isabel.  
  
Max: Hey Liz, have you seen Isabel?  
  
Liz: No I haven't. Is everything okay?  
  
Max: I'm not sure. She never came home last night and my parents are starting to worry.  
  
Liz: Well did you go to Alex's grave?  
  
Max: I did. I've searched every place I could think of with no luck.  
  
Liz: Okay well let me go change and I'll help you look for her.  
  
Max: But what about the Crashdown? There's no one to run it.  
  
Liz: So I'll close early.  
  
Max: I can't ask you to do that.  
  
Liz: Max, she's like my sister too okay? Max and Liz smile and then Liz goes to change out of her work uniform. Michael has been sleeping in and has a dream of Isabel. In his dream he sees Isabel being taken away by some guards that are not human. Michael wakes up in a sweat.  
  
Michael: Isabel. There is a knock on the door. Michael puts on a shirt and then goes to open it. He sees Liz and Max.  
  
Liz: Michael are you okay?  
  
Michael: I'm fine, why?  
  
Liz: You're sweating.  
  
Michael: Its nothing. So what's going on?  
  
Max: Isabel is missing.  
  
Michael: What do you mean missing?  
  
Max: I mean missing. She never came home last night.  
  
Michael: Well did you go to the school or to Alex's grave?  
  
Liz: We did, with no luck.  
  
Max: We've tried everywhere Michael. We've searched every inch of Roswell and nothing.  
  
Michael: Something tells me she's not in Roswell anymore.  
  
Max: Not in Roswell? What makes you think that?  
  
Michael: Last night I had a dream. I saw Isabel being taken away by some guards but the thing is, the guards weren't human. They looked much like Nasedo's alien form.  
  
Liz: So what you're saying is that there are aliens in their natural form here on Earth?  
  
Michael: Not exactly.  
  
Liz: Wait, hang on a second, you're not suggesting that Isabel is in some far reach of the galaxy are you?  
  
Michael: That's exactly what I'm suggesting.  
  
Max: No, that's not possible. Tess took the only ride home.  
  
Michael: Maybe but what if Isabel found a way for the granolith to make multiple trips?  
  
Max: Even if that were possible, why would she want to go back?  
  
Liz: That's easy Max, to get back at Tess for killing Alex.  
  
Max: No. I know Isabel she wouldn't kill one of her own.  
  
Liz: Max, think about it for one second. Ever since Alex died, Isabel has been raging for days. You even said that Isabel wasn't acting like she normally does. What if she has been trying to come up with a way to get to Tess and then take her revenge?  
  
Max: That's enough! Isabel would never do that. She betrayed us once in our past she's learned and has evolved. She isn't a murderer.  
  
Liz: Max, yesterday when I talked to her she told me she should've just killed Tess when she had the chance.  
  
Max: Enough! We'll just go to the granolith chamber and figure out what we're going to do there. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
  
Planet Antar  
  
Isabel is walking through the streets of her once and former home and she bumps into a woman who looks fully human.  
  
Isabel: I'm sorry.  
  
Woman: Its all right. The woman looks up at Isabel and her face begins to glow. Oh my! Oh my, thank the heavens! Welcome home Vilandra.  
  
Isabel: Mom! Isabel hugs her mother and flashes of past memories begin to flood her thoughts. After that day in the cave, I was afraid I'd never see you again. I've missed you so much.  
  
Milandra: I've missed you too my dear. I've missed you too. Come, we shall go to the palace.  
  
Isabel: The palace? But I thought...  
  
Milandra: Vilandra...  
  
Isabel: Mother do you think you could just call me Isabel? I know the history of Vilandra and its one that I want to try and forget.  
  
Milandra: Okay, Isabel, ever since Ava returned, she was able to reclaim the throne and I was allowed to go back and live there, to help protect the next king.  
  
Isabel: I'm sorry, Ava?  
  
Milandra: Yes, you don't remember her? She's you're brothers wife.  
  
Isabel: Oh, Tess. Of coarse I remember, I remember her perfectly.  
  
Milandra: Well here it is, the palace, every square inch owned by your brother.  
  
Isabel: Its beautiful.  
  
Milandra: Come, we shall go inside. Milandra and Isabel walked into the dinning area. You're highness, we have a visitor. Tess turned around.  
  
Tess: Isabel, what a pleasant surprise.  
  
Isabel: Tess, you're not pregnant anymore.  
  
Tess: No kidding. So what brings you to the far reaches of the Antarian galaxy? I take it this is not a social visit?  
  
Isabel: You're right, its not. Isabel uses her power on Tess and sends her flying across the room. You killed Alex. You didn't think you'd get away with it now did you? Tess stands up.  
  
Tess: Please, Alex was a weak link, just another zero in the crowd trying to hold back the destiny of the royal four. Isabel blows up a table that's in front of Tess.  
  
Isabel: Who are you Tess? I don't even know you anymore.  
  
Tess: I'm the same person that I was before we crashed and so are you Vilandra. You let your emotions get the best of you. You loved Alex too much that you were blind by your own destiny. That blindness cost you your soul and Alex. We both know that he was a no good computer geek who couldn't hack it. He was never meant to find out about you. Isabel gets really angry and uses her powers again, this time sending Tess into a wall. Guards don't just stand there arrest her!  
  
Guard: Yes ma'am.  
  
Isabel: This isn't over Tess. A second guard helps Tess up.  
  
Tess: Oh, on the contrary, I think it is.  
  
Isabel: Just you wait, Tess, just you wait.  
  
Tess: Take her away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
  
Michael, Max, Liz, Maria, Kyle, and Sheriff Valenti are all at the granolith chamber. Max and Michael are looking through the book that Isabel had earlier.  
  
Michael: This is incredible; it's like a whole new chapter to our destinies.  
  
Max: Except the pairing is different. Michael look at this. There is a picture of Liz next to Max and Isabel next to Michael.  
  
Michael: Well your destiny has changed. Mine's still the same. Why do they want me and Isabel together so badly?  
  
Max: Because that's how we were designed Michael and that's how it was before we were cloned.  
  
Michael: I guess that does have a reasonable point to it but I still don't by it. Max, look at this.  
  
Max: The granolith. I don't believe it.  
  
Maria: Hang on, does this mean this thing here is capable for another trip?  
  
Max: It seems that way otherwise why would it be in the book?  
  
Kyle: So what do we do now?  
  
Michael: Max and I have to go save my wife. Maria looks at him in shock. I mean we have to go save Max's sister.  
  
Liz: Why can't we go?  
  
Max: Liz, I want you to come but at the same time I don't want to put you in danger. I've done enough of that all ready.  
  
Michael: It would be safer for you all if you just stayed on Earth.  
  
Maria: Michael, you can't expect us to just sit here and do nothing.  
  
Max: Can we just stop discussing this? Isabel is in trouble and we need to go help her, now. Liz can you do me a favor? Liz nods. Tell my parents that Michael and I took Isabel out camping so she could relax for a while and get her mind off things and if they ask when we'll be back just tell them we didn't tell you.  
  
Liz: Okay, I can do that. Come back to me Max.  
  
Max: I will. I love you Liz.  
  
Liz: I love you too Max. Max and Liz kiss.  
  
Michael: Maxwell lets go. Max and Michael touch the granolith and within seconds are inside it. Three seconds later they take off. 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
  
Planet Antar  
  
Max and Michael are walking along the streets and a woman comes up to them.  
  
Milandra: Oh my! Zan, I can't believe its you, and Rath, your second in command.  
  
Max: Mom.  
  
Milandra: It's so good to have you home.  
  
Max: Where's Isabel?  
  
Milandra: Captured I'm afraid.  
  
Michael: Captured, by who Kivar?  
  
Milandra: No. He hasn't been seen for years. Ava captured your wife, although I think you call her Tess. She's being held in the palace's prison chambers. Come.  
  
Max: Why would Tess prison Isabel?  
  
Milandra: Because your sister attacked her. She was angry with Ava for having killed someone named Alex and also Ava is playing by the old rules when your sister was once Vilandra.  
  
Michael: This just keeps getting better and better.  
  
Milandra: Who was Alex?  
  
Max: Someone she loved.  
  
Milandra: I thought you and Isabel were together.  
  
Michael: Not in this lifetime.  
  
Milandra: Well what happened Rath?  
  
Michael: Max can you please...  
  
Max: Cliff notes version, humans got in the way.  
  
Milandra: I see. Well it's just a matter of time. Milandra smirked and Max and Michael just looked at each other.  
  
Max: Mom can you just call Rath, Michael and me, Max? We are so use to our human name's it just feels weird being called by our non-human ones.  
  
Milandra: As you wish. There's the palace.  
  
Michael: Any ideas?  
  
Max: One. He gives Michael a wire and earpiece. He has all ready placed a wire on his chest and the earpiece in his ear. I'll distract Tess, have her tell me the exact location of where Isabel is and then you can go break her out. If I have to hurt my ex-wife then I will.  
  
Michael: Great, no pressure.  
  
Max: Lets move. Max, Michael, and Milandra go to the gates and are stopped by a guard.  
  
Guard: You have no right to be here.  
  
Max: Actually we do. I'm your queen's husband, this here is my second in command, and my mother.  
  
Guard: Oh, my apologize sir. You all may enter. Welcome home your majesty. The guard opens the gate and the three of them enter. Michael and Milandra head one direction and Max heads in another. Max finds Tess' bedroom and enters.  
  
Max: Hello Tess. Tess is startled.  
  
Tess: Max! What are you doing here?  
  
Max: Looking for Isabel. You haven't seen her by any chance have you?  
  
Tess: No I haven't. Why would you think she's here on Antar?  
  
Max: Because I searched every inch of Roswell and couldn't find her. So then I got this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach and it told me to go to the granolith chamber, which is when I found one of Isabel's necklaces, so that gave me the clue that the granolith could be used more than once. How am I doing so far?  
  
Tess: Guards, leave us. The guards do so. I've got to say Max, you make one heck of a king. Maybe we could just forget everyone else and live the life that was meant for us; the one that we were meant to have before everything came crashing down.  
  
Max: Don't toy with me Tess. I'm not in the mood for games. Now were is Isabel?  
  
Tess: Oh, you mean Vilandra? She's safe, for now.  
  
Max: Where?  
  
Tess: She's around. Max grabs Tess by the throat.  
  
Max: I am your king so again, where is my sister? I swear if you lie to me I will kill you if I have too.  
  
Tess: Fine but first let me go, please Max you're hurting me. Max lets go of Tess and puts his force field up.  
  
Max: Now tell me, where is Isabel? Answer me!  
  
Tess: You know you're not as fun like you use to be Max. What happened to the man I knew who had fun with everything?  
  
Max: He changed when he met someone he truly cared about.  
  
Tess: Oh that's right, Liz. How could I forget? You make one disgusted king now Max. Max lowers his force field and again grabs Tess by the throat.  
  
Max: I will ask once more, where is Isabel?  
  
Tess: I cave. She's in the prison chamber. Third floor, cell number 3420B42. Max lets go of Tess.  
  
Max: Now that wasn't so hard now was it? Max turns his back and starts heading for the door.  
  
Tess: Max, you don't know what you're doing. If you let Isabel out of that cell you will be unleashing a tremendous amount of evil. Even more evil then the evil that was within Agent Pierce. I'm asking you Max, please don't do this.  
  
Max: She's my sister, Tess. I can't just walk away.  
  
Tess: Then I'm afraid history will just repeat itself. Max walks off and leaves. He closes the door and talks to a guard. Michael and Milandra are there waiting for him.  
  
Max: Guard, whatever you do, do not open this door. No one goes in, no one comes out. If my wife ties to mind warp you then fight it off. Got it?  
  
Guard: Yes your highness.  
  
Max: Michael, mom, lets go. 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
  
Third Floor  
  
Guard: Can I help you?  
  
Michael: Yes, I'm looking for someone. She should be in cell 3420B42.  
  
Guard: Name of prisoner?  
  
Michael: Either Isabel or Vilandra.  
  
Guard: No record of an Isabel but there is a record of a Vilandra.  
  
Michael: Then that's the one. We're bailing her out.  
  
Guard: I'm afraid that's not possible. You don't have the proper authorization.  
  
Michael: Do you know who I am? I am Rath; your king's second in commander and your king is here to prove it. The guard sees Max.  
  
Guard: Oh, my Lord. I am so sorry. I didn't recognize your second in command in his human form.  
  
Max: Then how did you recognize me?  
  
Guard: Because of your aura. It shines with the brightness of your alien form. Sir, are you sure you want to be releasing Vilandra? She has done so much evil to our world. I'd hate to see it all be released.  
  
Max: Do not question my authority and just open the gate.  
  
Guard: As you wish my Lord. The guard does so and Michael rushes into Isabel's cell.  
  
Michael: Isabel!  
  
Isabel: Michael! Michael and Isabel share a passionate kiss. Alex's ghost form appears and then he smiles.  
  
Milandra: See, all in good time. Milandra smiled.  
  
Max: Excuse me. Michael and Isabel stop kissing.  
  
Isabel: Max, what are you doing here? And Michael, what are you doing here?  
  
Michael: We came to rescue you.  
  
Isabel: And how'd you even know I'd be here?  
  
Max: We got a clue that led us to the granolith chamber. Isabel sees Alex in the corner. They both smile at each other. So are you ready to go home?  
  
Milandra: Wait, you're not going to stay here?  
  
Isabel: Our lives belong on Earth. It's all we've ever known and I can't stay here to always be reminded of the person that I used to be. I've changed so much and so have Max and my husband. We've become better beings because of being on Earth.  
  
Milandra: Well if this is what you choose, then I cannot stop you. Michael, you take care of your wife for me, okay?  
  
Michael: Always. Michael and Isabel smile at each other.  
  
Max: We should get going.  
  
Isabel: Max, can we make a little pit stop first?  
  
Max: Sure, where to? 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
  
Tess' Bedroom Chambers  
  
Max: Guard open the door.  
  
Guard: Yes sir. Max, Michael, and Isabel walk inside.  
  
Max: Leave us.  
  
Guard: As you wish my Lord.  
  
Tess: Vilandra, out of your cage all ready? That's a shame, now I'm afraid all hell will break loose. Isabel uses her power and sends Tess flying across the room.  
  
Isabel: Let that be a warning to you Tess. If you ever set foot in Roswell or on Earth again I will kill you. Tess stands up.  
  
Tess: Still upset about Alex are you? Good. He was a weak link to begin with, a piece of no good... Isabel uses her powers and blows up a chair that's next to Tess.  
  
Isabel: Finish that sentence and you can be sure you'll never wake up to another sunrise again. Max, Michael, lets go. Everyone goes to a transport shop that is within the palace. Milandra is there saying goodbye to her children and her son in law.  
  
Milandra: I really wish you didn't have to leave.  
  
Max: Me too but I have a new destiny that awaits me on Earth and so do Michael and Isabel.  
  
Milandra: These are for you. Milandra gives Max, Michael, and Isabel each a necklace similar to the one that Isabel found in 'River Dog' but these ones are silver with a navy blue symbol. There is a clear dot in the middle of each of the symbols. With these you can activate a star map. Put them together and you will access a power greater than no other, the power of faith, love, and trust. No one can ever come between the three of you, no one. Never forget where you came from. Good luck and be safe my darlings. Milandra hugs all three of her children and then the pod squad gets in the spaceship. 


	9. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter  
  
Isabel: Max, do you even know how to fly this thing?  
  
Max: Not really.  
  
Michael: Move over space-boy and let me show you how it's done.  
  
Isabel: Michael are you sure about this?  
  
Michael: Of coarse I am, besides, I was born to fly.  
  
Max: Enough with the sarcasm Michael and just get us home.  
  
Michael: Yes sir your royal majesty. Michael gets the ship off the ground and turns on the hyper drive. Within seconds they are transported to the edge of the Milky Way galaxy. Michael puts the ship on autopilot and then goes to one of the bedrooms where Isabel is. Isabel is sleeping but then wakes up.  
  
Isabel: Michael.  
  
Michael: Isabel, hey. I didn't wake you did I?  
  
Isabel: No, I wasn't really sleeping anyway, just dream walking. Isabel sits up on her bed and Michael sits on a chair next to her.  
  
Michael: You can do that from all the way out here?  
  
Isabel: Yea. For some reason it works better from a further distance.  
  
Michael: Can I ask whose mind you were dream walking in?  
  
Isabel: Maria's. She's thought about you ever since you left to come save me. She loves you, you know.  
  
Michael: I know but lately I'm not so sure I feel the same way.  
  
Isabel: Michael, can I ask you something?  
  
Michael: Yea.  
  
Isabel: Why did you come rescue me?  
  
Michael: Well, Max...  
  
Isabel: If Max hadn't been involved.  
  
Michael: I would've come anyway.  
  
Isabel: Why? Michael stands up.  
  
Michael: Isabel do we have to do this right now?  
  
Isabel: Now's a better time than ever don't you think?  
  
Michael: Okay. You want an answer, I guess the best thing for me to do is to be fair and give you that answer. Michael sits back down. You and I both know the reason.  
  
Isabel: Remind me.  
  
Michael: You're not making this any easier are you? I went to go help save you because the simple face is I love you. As much as I tried to dismiss the fact that I had feelings for you I just couldn't any longer. When Max told me you were missing I was afraid that I had lost you again.  
  
Isabel: Wow! And here I thought Michael Guerin didn't share his personal feelings.  
  
Michael: Yea well don't get use to it. Its bad for my reputation.  
  
Isabel: Okay but maybe once in a while right?  
  
Michael: Maybe. Michael and Isabel smile and then lean in and kiss. Max calls from the top deck.  
  
Max: Michael, Isabel, you might want to come look at this. Michael and Isabel go to the top deck.  
  
Isabel: What is it? What's wrong?  
  
Max: Relax Iz. I just thought you'd like to see what Earth looked like from an extraterrestrials' point of view. Michael: Wow, it's not as bad as it seems. In about five minutes the ship entered the Earths atmosphere and landed at the same crash site where it had the first time. When Max, Michael, and Isabel came out of the spaceship, Liz, Kyle, Maria, and Sheriff Valenti were there waiting for them. Liz went up to hug Max and Maria went up to hug Michael. Isabel saw and she began to get a little jealous.  
  
Max: Liz, Sheriff, what are you all doing here?  
  
Valenti: Well I got a long distance call from your mother, Milandra, and she told me you all would be coming home so I called up Liz and Maria and had them come met me and Kyle here. So here we are.  
  
Isabel: Well this surely is unexpected isn't it Michael? Michael? Michael keeps staring at Maria. Michael?  
  
Michael: Yea, right, very unexpected. Michael stares at Maria some more.  
  
Kyle: Well someone's glad to be home.  
  
Isabel: I'll bet. Isabel leaves.  
  
Liz: Max, is she okay?  
  
Max: Not really. Things are just complicated at the moment.  
  
Isabel is at Alex's grave and Alex's ghost form appears.  
  
Alex: I didn't expect to find you here.  
  
Isabel: Alex hey, you startled me.  
  
Alex: Sorry. So what are you doing here?  
  
Isabel: In all honesty, I don't know.  
  
Alex: Of coarse you know. Otherwise, why would you have come?  
  
Isabel: I guess to hide from reality. I keep thinking that coming back to Earth was a bad idea after all. When Michael and I were up in those stars, we became more than just friends, we really connected. But now that we're back on Earth, its' like everything we had up there was just a dream. I don't expect you to understand any of this.  
  
Alex: No I understand, really I do. Isabel, I want you to have a life, I want you to be happy, and I want you to find love. Don't let me be the reason for stopping you. It's time to let go of the past and embrace your future.  
  
Isabel: Where did that come from?  
  
Alex: Okay so I've been hanging around Kyle's mind too much but he has a point. Live your life Isabel, its what I want you to do. Isabel looks at Alex for a moment and then just smiles. Alex smiles too.  
  
Michael's Apartment  
  
Michael and Maria are talking.  
  
Maria: So which movie do you want to watch? Pearl Harbor or Titanic? I prefer Pearl Harbor since this soldier goes off to war and then his girl waits for him and wonders if he's ever coming back.  
  
Michael: Maria, can you forget the movie? I really need to talk to you.  
  
Maria: Okay, about what?  
  
Michael: About why I went to another planet.  
  
Maria: Michael, you went to go save Isabel, what's the big deal?  
  
Michael: There's more to it than that. When I was up there on Antar and I saw Isabel in that prison cell, my only thought was why didn't I go with her in the first place? The next thing I knew my emotions were running so high and before I knew it I kissed her.  
  
Maria: Wait, you kissed Isabel?! Michael how could you?  
  
Michael: I don't know okay? Lately its felt like things inside of me are changing, things that I can't explain.  
  
Maria: Do you love her?  
  
Michael: I don't have to answer that.  
  
Maria: You just did. Maria starts heading towards the door.  
  
Michael: Maria, somehow you and I have both known this day would come but we both tried so hard to bury it and pretend that it didn't exist; well we have to face it now.  
  
Maria: No, you have to face it. I don't. Maria leaves and slams the door.  
  
Michael: Great, just great.  
  
Evans Home  
  
Michael knocks on the door and Diane answers it.  
  
Michael: Hi Mrs. Evans.  
  
Diane: Michael, hi. Come on in, I'll go get Max.  
  
Michael: Actually, I need to talk to Isabel.  
  
Diane: Oh okay. Diane goes to the staircase and calls for Isabel. Isabel, can you come down here for a minute? Isabel comes down and notices Michael.  
  
Isabel: Mom, could you give us a second? Diane looks at Michael and then at Isabel.  
  
Diane: Sure. I'll just be upstairs if you need me. Diane goes upstairs.  
  
Isabel: What are you doing here Michael?  
  
Michael: I was hoping we could talk.  
  
Isabel: That's not possible.  
  
Michael: Isabel...  
  
Isabel: Michael, what you and I had up there, it was nothing more than a fling okay? It meant nothing.  
  
Michael: I don't by that. It did mean something to you. I know it did. It meant something to me too.  
  
Isabel: Did it? Or did you just decide one morning that you would go along with this whole destiny thing because you and I have been so afraid to face it for so long?  
  
Michael: Come on Isabel, you know me better than that.  
  
Isabel: Do I? One minute you're my brother and the next we both wake up and start having the same dream about being together and having a family. Which one is real Michael? I don't know anymore. Michael goes up to Isabel and gives her a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
Michael: That's for you to decide. If I were your brother then I wouldn't have just done that. I don't want this to be a fling; I want it to be more than that.  
  
Isabel: What about Maria?  
  
Michael: I told her the truth. She didn't accept it but she'll get over it eventually. Just give me a chance. Please Isabel? I lost you a long time ago and I don't want to loose you again.  
  
Isabel: You should let this side of you out more often.  
  
Michael: I don't think so; after all I'm a big, bad warrior. So what do you say Isabel? Take me as your boyfriend? And who knows maybe in the future we can both have that family that we've dreamed about. Isabel and Michael smile and then Isabel kisses Michael passonately.  
  
END 


End file.
